


Alpha

by Suriee



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suriee/pseuds/Suriee
Summary: Jack es, por desgracia, un omega, pero esta decidido a encontrar al mejor alpha.





	Alpha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Betsunichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betsunichan/gifts).



> Este es mi regalo para Edipo (betsunichan) del reto Santa Secreto 2017 del Foro Chack. Espero que te guste linda. 
> 
> Aclaraciones: Este es un Jami (JackxOmi). Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si no estás listo para ver a un Omi adolescente/adulto en temas adultos entonces aún estás a tiempo de regresar. Si decides seguir te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Hey! Ya estas advertido.
> 
> Advertencias: Omegaverse. Nada muy explícito. En esta versión el omega no tiene su celo hasta que encuentra a su persona destinada y es lo suficientemente mayor (17+) para tener su celo.
> 
> Descargo de responsabilidad: Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y algunas cosas más pertenecen a Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

 

## Alpha

Antes del examen obligatorio Jack aún tenía la esperanza de resultar ser un beta común. Era obvio que no era un alpha (aunque debía serlo; ¡Era un genio del mal después de todo!), y ser un omega sería en extremo humillante... Así que era obvio que debía ser un beta.

Aunque el sobre con resultados en sus manos exponía claramente que era un omega en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Jack se encerró en su laboratorio una semana entera para repetir la prueba una y otra y otra vez. Pero siempre obtenía el mismo resultado; omega, omega, omega… ¡Lo odiaba! ¡No había peor humillación posible!

Le tomo un buen tiempo acostumbrarse a la idea y un poco más resignarse al hecho de que no podía hacer nada para cambiar las cosas. Con el paso de los meses Jack se decidió a aceptar el hecho, y también resolvió que, si no podía ser un alpha, entonces tendría al mejor alpha para sí mismo...

¿Y que otro alpha perfecto conocía que no fuera el mismo Chase Young?

El joven genio del mal intento todo lo humanamente posible y hasta lo imposible para llamar la atención de Chase; Aún con 18 años cumplidos no había tenido su primer celo, lo que significaba que todavía tenía la oportunidad de llamar la atención de su ídolo en algún duelo. Jack intento buscarlo más que antes pero solo consiguió que Chase se cansara de él de verdad y no le permitiera acercarse nunca más a su ciudadela.

Eso lo deprimió bastante ¿Cómo iba a conseguir que Chase fuera su alpha si no podía estar cerca de él? Solo le quedaban los duelos por los Shen Gong Wu pero nunca era seguro que Chase apareciera... Al menos la bola de boliche ya no estaba por ahí para molestarlo. Gracias al Heylin.

Guan había decidido llevarlo con él a su templo a entrenar o algo así y Jack no podía estar más feliz por eso; Si no podía acercarse a Chase al menos no tenía que soportar a la bola de queso tampoco.

Pero conociendo a su suerte, Jack sabía que eso no iba a durar por siempre. Eventualmente iba a conocer a su pareja destinada y entonces no habría ninguna otra oportunidad de conseguir a un alpha lo suficientemente bueno ¡Era frustrante! Y por si fuera poco, luego del último duelo, alcanzo a escuchar a Kimiko y Rai hablar acerca de la bola de boliche; Al parecer Guan se había cansado de él o había terminado su entrenamiento y estaba por volver a los duelos.

Simplemente perfecto.

El siguiente duelo sería su última oportunidad. Con Omi de regreso Chase iba a intentar llevarlo al Heylin de nuevo y entonces dejaría de prestarle la poca atención que le daba.

Jack se decidió finalmente; Era ahora o nunca.

El siguiente Wu tardó más de lo usual, tanto que Jack comenzó a desesperarse, pero finalmente se reveló. El joven genio voló hacia la selva amazona, decidido a hacer todo lo necesario para conseguir a su alpha.

Y vaya que lo consiguió.

Aunque no de la manera que creyó.

Al llegar a la selva los monjes ya estaban ahí. Jack intentó buscar a Chase antes que cualquier otra cosa pero algo más capto su atención; Un aroma.

Fue como si todo el mundo se detuviera un instante. Jack sintió su corazón comenzar a palpitar de nuevo luego de un largo, largo momento en donde no existía nada más que él y ese aroma... Y entonces lo vio.

Justo frente a él estaba un hombre alto, musculoso y cal– ¿Calvo?

–¡¿Omi?!

Oh no. No. No, no, no... ¡No podía ser él!

Aunque su mente seguía negándose a creerlo su cuerpo tomo vida propia, acercándose al monje que era ya bastante más alto que él mismo. Sin duda ese tiempo al lado de Guan le había ayudado bastante a su adolescencia para terminar convertido en un alpha tan impresionante.

–Jack Spicer.

Jack sintió como el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones y su corazón golpeó su pecho de nuevo, con fuerza, casi como si quisiera salir de su cuerpo para ir tras el monje que lo miraba como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía en realidad.

–Hueles, a un dulce dulce.

El joven genio pensó en responder algo sarcástico pero no pudo pensar en nada cuando Omi se acercó para olfatear su cuello directamente, sin esperar a nada más. Jack sintió sus rodillas aflojarse al sentir el aliento cálido y el fuerte aroma que el monje despedía de cada poro de su cuerpo.

Cada queja en contra de la bola de queso fue desapareciendo de su mente a medida que Omi aspiraba más y más en su cuello, para luego avanzar hacia su cabello y bajar de nuevo, cada vez un poco más desesperado que la vez anterior.

–¿Jack...?

–¿Mh? –Logro balbucear; sus ojos cerrados y sujetando la camisa de Omi para no caer al suelo.–

–¿Vas a ser mi esposa? –Jack tomo aire y suspiró un ahogado "Sí" antes de pegar su frente en el pecho de Omi, tratando de respirar todo el aroma a alpha que emanaba de su cuerpo.– ¿Vas a ser mi esposa ahora?

Oh, ahora, claro... Jack asintió, dándose cuenta de que tenía sus brazos alrededor del monje, aparentemente no podía dejarlo ir. No ahora.

No nunca, probablemente.

–¿Quieres, venir conmigo a casa? –Le pregunto sin verlo y aun así pudo sentir la sonrisa de Omi, además de unos brazos fuertes tomarlo del suelo y alzarlo, dejándolo un poco más cerca del cuello del monje.–

Jack podía llevarlos de regreso a casa sin ningún problema... Aunque realmente no recordaba donde estaba ahora o que era lo que estaba haciendo ahí...

Ah, claro.

Había ido a buscar a su alpha. Y finalmente lo había encontrado.

 

**FIN**


End file.
